Final Gauntlet
It's finale time on TDC! The final three must complete three final challenges in order to win the Grand Prize. But an uninvited guest prevents someone from winning, and he must be saved by the other two, who during their rush to save him, complete the challenge. Plot Chris Maclean begins the episode with telling the audience the many challenges the contestants have had to face throughout the seasons, with also adding who got eliminated as well. After the theme song, the three finalists, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Izzy detail their best and worst moments during the season in the confessional, with occasional interuptions by Chef. After their confessionals, Chris leads the three to Wawanakwa Lake, where three bleachers had been set up. The ex-campers come and fill up the bleachers. At Ezekiel's bleacher sat Heather, Tyler, Beth, Justin, Noah, and Joel. At Bridgette's bleachers sat Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Harold, and Leshawna. And finally at Izzy's bleachers sat Owen, Cody, Duncan, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie. After the three finalists say hello to their friends, Chris asks the finalists what they would do with their money if they won. After hearing what all three finalists had to say, Chris gives the finalists their final challenge--drink a glass of either milk two months past its experation date, and the other being blended stink bug, spider, and cockroach. After drinking the concotion, they then must run towards their victory flag, following a path clearly marked by little flags. After receiving the flag, they must run back to Wawanakwa Lake, snap the winning ribbion, and then they will become a winner! The three then drink their concotions (no matter how much they didn't want to), and then hurried off towards their destination. Tyler and Heather helped Ezekiel along, making sure that he didn't get too distracted. While wanting to give her new boyfriend encourgment, Heather whispered into Ezekiel's ear what she would do to him if she won. Happy about this, Ezekiel hurried along towards his victory flag. Bridgette, after drinking her concotion, couldn't go on by herself. With Geoff and Gwen guiding her, she found strength, but lost it when Gwen and Geoff said that they couldn't follow her because Bridgette must face her fear by her own. Bridgette, confused by this, has Geoff explain. He says that Chris planned it so that each contestant would have to face their fear during the race. Bridgette says good-bye to her friends and hurries into the forest on her own. However, she runs into Fuzzy Wuzzums the bear along the way, which isn't always a good idea. Izzy, after recovering from a massive thumb wrestling war with a squirell, followed her flags until she came up to the cliff where Chef Hatchet was waiting with the rickety plane. The crazy girl panicks when she has to go into the plane, but Owen gives her courage. Along the ride, Izzy kicks Chef Hatchet out of the plane, and attempts to fly the plane on her own. Heather and Tyler leave Ezekiel when he finds his flag, sadly knowing that Ezekiel must face his fear: Eva. In order to escape Eva's wrath, Ezekiel jumps into a tree, and stays up there while Eva taunts him to come down. However, Ezekiel comes up with a plan. He tries to distract Eva with soothing questions, which actually works and Ezekiel manages to get his flag, sending him back into the running. Bridgette runs into a couple of problems along her route. She runs into a skunk, which sprays her, and then follows her. Bridgette however manages to outrun it, only to see a raccoon (scurrying home after a long rant in the confession can), step into a snare trap. The surfer girl has a moral dilemma here; save the raccoon and waste time, or find her flag? But she manages to save the raccoon, which unexpectedly, has her flag. Izzy, meanwhile, is still flying the plane against her will. She 'accidentally' crashed into the Killer Bass cabin, which she then was a happy camper due to her flag being in the same area. She grabbed it, and then scampered off to join the running. While all of this is going on, Chris is trying to keep the contestants occupied by asking them questions and such. But the campers begin to talk amongst themselves, waiting for the three finalists to turn up. And then they did, and they were scampering towards the finish line when all of a sudden, from the lake, came up C'thulhu. He picked up Ezekiel, which Izzy did not allow. She tried to fend off C'thulhu, but it didn't work. Bridgette came up behind Izzy, and threw her a flag pole, which Izzy stabbed into C'thulhu. While all of this is going on, Chris smirks and wonders how good the ratings are going to be for this episode. Tyler tried to throw a pole to Izzy to stab into C'thulhu, but he threw the pole straight for the ground. However, Harold picked it up and threw it towards Izzy, who finally stabbed C'thulhu in the right place, thus ending his life. With C'thulhu dead, Chris takes this as the perfect time to announce that Izzy ''and ''Bridgette ''are the winners of Total Drama Comeback due to running across their victory ribbons in order to help Ezekiel. At the campfire that night, Izzy manages to complete final revenge on Chris by making him drink the concotions that the three had had to drink previously that day. Meanwhile in the forest, the animals say how they're going to miss the campers on the island. But Groucho the Duck says that he's going to follow them to season three to monitor their situation and flies away, thus ending the episode. Quotes *'Izzy: '''I just kicked that jellybean smuggler's ass! Trivia *This is the first time in TD history when there are two winners. Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes